


pretty handsome awkward.

by cutupangels



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, BDSM, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutupangels/pseuds/cutupangels
Summary: untitled
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Jepha Howard/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Kudos: 1





	pretty handsome awkward.

adding work from the wwttpad to the chapter


End file.
